Celestia's Lost Love
by Spottedtail1000
Summary: When King Sombra is able to rid himself of the evil he so selflessly took and comes to (Celestia and Luna's) Equestria, will ponys except him and will Celestia love him back just like she used to?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so go easy on me, I wanted to do this because I only saw one other person did a story based on the mlp comic (reflections) (I didn't have time to read it) I hope you enjoy this!**

Celestia looked at the chip of the mirror hanging on a small tree she kept in the castle. She remembered how he had sacrificed himself for equestria, for _her_. She remembered how they had gotten back and Luna had fainted. She remembered Luna thinking it was a dream and she had gone along with it. She remembered his eyes, looking into hers.

"Sister!" Luna came running in with a stern look on her face "Come, it is time to set the sun and have the moon rise, we will be late"

"Oh yes…" Celestia got up. "I'm coming" She said with one last glance at the tree, with the precious chip of mirror hanging on a small branch.

"I don't see why you like that tree so much sister, it's a tree!" Luna said

"You wouldn't understand" Celestia looked at her hooves

"No, no i wouldn't"

Once Celestia had set the sun and Luna had risen the moon, Celestia went to bed and Luna had to watch over the land of Equestria.

THREE HOURS LATER…..

In a dark room, empty, except for a wooden frame of a mirror, one simalar to the one leading to the human world, but this one, this one had lead to a different dimension.

Suddenly a bright golden light flared and from out of that light stepped a dark grey unicorn stallion, wearing a purple cape and a crown atop his head. His green eyes sparkle, he looked around and relized He was in the Cantorlot castle, so very similar to the castle he used to live in. He used his magic to open the door and walked out.

"Halt!" A unicorn guard said "This is private property. Who are you?"

"I am King Sombra. Would you please let me pass, I need to see Celestia"

"King Sombra!" The guard whispered in the guard next to him's ear to 'tell Princess Luna King Sombra has returned and wants harm Princess Celestia!' The younger guard nodded and rushed off to find the princess of the night

"King Sombra! You are not welcome here!" Luna said with her head held high

"Luna! Don't you remember me?" Sombra said

"When you tried to KILL me? Yes! I do, very much!"

"I never did that!" Sombra telleported himself right out side of celestia's door, Finding it was locked and the guards were still persuing him, he blasted it open

Celestia looked up and saw him "Is it really?"

"Yes. I never stopped thinking about you" He said. Celestia fainted and he ran toward her, only to be hit by Luna's magic and fall on the floor

"Bring him to the dungeon" Luna said in a cold voice "THEN FIX THE DOOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm planning to have 10-15 chapters then do a sequal. Oh, and I did get to reading Herr Regis's story :)**

Celestia woke up to find It was the middle of the day "Wha- What happened?"

"You made ME raise the sun because YOU had FAINTED!" Luna walked in.

"But! I don't understand!"

"You fainted when King Sombra came in."

"Sombra?" Celestia stood up

Luna nodded

"Take me to him." Celestia said stomping her hoove

Luna nodded and they walked down the long hallway of Celestia and Luna's bed chambers. Luna walked down the stairs, obviously unhappy with being awake during the day.

"Are you sure you want to see the monster?" Luna asked her sister

"I _must_" Celestia said pushing forward. Luna sighed and kept walking

"We're here" Luna said stepping onto the rough stone floor of the dungeon.

Celestia Followed Luna and saw _him_. Sombra looked up and when he saw her, pushed to the front of the cell

"Sombra!" Celestia cried rushing toward her

"My sweet Celestia!" He said sticking his hoof one of the holes in the door of the cell to touch hers.

"My?!" One of the guards next to the cell door said

"Sweet?!" The guard guarding the door into the dungeon said

"CELESTIA?!" Luna cried

"Why didn't you use your magic to let yourself out?" Celestia asked, cocking her head. "You _are _a king."

"I didn't want to leave a bad first impression" King Sombra said

"I missed you" Celestia said pressing her lips against his for a brief moment "Guards! Release all chargers to him!"

"What?!" Luna yelled "Are you crazy? He tried to kill you!"

"My Sombra would never do that!" She said stepping in front of her lost love

"I will never understand you." Luna said then walked back up the stairs to go to raise the moon for another of her glorious nights.

Sombra stepped out of the cell gingerly then stepped beside Celestia and they walked toward her room.

"May I try setting the sun?" Sombra asked and Celestia nodded then nuzzled him

After Sombra had set the sun, they headed back to Princess Celestia's room and got undressed

"Where should I put my things?" Sombra asked.

"Wherever." Celestia told him

"I will tell you how I was able to come back tommorow" He said placing his thing in a pile near her closet "Where shall I sleep?" He asked Celestia

"In my bed" She said with a smile as he tucked himself in the covers and they both drifted off to sleep.

**sorry, I know this isn't written the best but thank you SOOOO much for viewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! Did I just publish 3 chapters in one day! Woo hoo!**

Celestia woke up to find Sombra fast asleep, she poked him gently with her horn

"Ahhh!" He yelled waking up

"Good! You're awake!" Celestia smiled

Once they were both ready they decided to take a stroll in cantorlot without guards. They walked out together and ponies crowded around them taking videos of them together and saying things like 'Are they in love?' 'Are they together?'. Celestia and Sombra ignored them, heading to One of Celesta's favorite resteraunts

"I need to go to the bathroom" Sombra said and teleported out

Two minutes later he returnes "WHere have you been?" Celestia asked him

"Uh... long line" He said

They picked a table and Celestia ordered there food

"Will you be mine?" Sombra kneeled down and showed her and golden ring on it when she came back

**sorry it's so short! I wanted a cliff hanger (Dun dun dunnn!) Even though the answer is obvious**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know i know, sorry about ending last time it was like 11:30 and i was tired**

"Of course!" Celestia smiled and hugged Sombra

Once they were back at the castle Celestia sent a note to Twilight saying to come to the castle as fast as they could.

Soon later the 6 ponies came "Princess Celestia we came as fast as we cou- King Sombra!" Twilight said

"Ahhhh!" Rarity swooned running over to him and batting her eyelashes while embracing him.

"Rarity! Get away from him! Celestia snapped. Rarity then backed away with a guilty look on her face.

"We will talk at dinner, I hope you don't mind staying in Cantorlot for a week or two?" Celestia asked

"We don't mine. We'll get settled" Twilight told her. Celestia nodded and they walked away.

When all the ponys were gathered around the table and Cadence and Shining armor had arrived (Celestia, Sombra and the mane six had to explain this was a different Sombra to Luna, CAdence and Shining Armor) the royal chef served dinner "Me and Sombra have an important announcment" Celestia said "We're getting married!" Sombra said

"What?" Luna gasped

"Congrats!" Twilight said

"Oh." Rarity said, bummed out.

'We were wondering if Luna, you would preform the ceremony?" Celestia asked and Luna nodded

"If Cadence you would be my maid of honor and Twilight, Rarity, Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkiepie. you would be my bridesmaids?" Celestia said

"We would love to" Twilight said speaking for all of them

"Oh, and Shining Armor, will you be my best stallion?" Sombra asked and Shining Armor nodded.

"Good, we will sort out the rest later" Celestia said


	5. Sorry!

**I am so so so so soooo sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter since a week or two, I hav been very busy with school and the activitys I am forced to do on the weekends. I will try to update later today or tommorow. Thanks for being patient.**

** -****_spottedtail1000 _**


	6. Discontinued

**i'm sorry, but i've been having major writers block for this story. i'm not sure if i'll come back to it or not.**


End file.
